1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly for attaching a free end of a hollow tubular member, such as a chair leg, to another article, such as a cross-brace, where the connector assembly can be readily inserted and retained within the open end of the tubular member and the other article can be readily attached to the connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to connect a free open end of a tubular member to another article, some type of connector and/or assembly is typically required. For example, the free end of a tubular chair or table leg is typically mounted to another tubular leg, cross-brace, table top or a foot cap or member to provide a finished assembly, a stable construction and/or prevent marring or sliding of a chair or table upon a floor.
Connector assemblies typically rely on some type of attachment to the tubular member with an additional fastening member, such as a screw, rivet or the like or an adhesive. Such assemblies, however, usually increase costs by requiring additional parts and assembly, do not provide adequate retention against a removal force and the fasteners can be visible from the exterior of the tubular member and detract from its appearance.
It therefore is desirable to provide a connector assembly for the free open end of a hollow tubular member which is readily mountable and retains itself within the interior of the tubular member against a removal force, does not require any additional fasteners or adhesives, is not visible from the exterior of the tubular member and can be connected to another article.